Imaging equipment, or scanning devices such as scanners, are used to collect data from documents and translate the collected data for digital storage and processing. During the course of scanning large volumes of documents, scanners may experience inaccuracies in data collection due to camera profiling, camera adjustments or bulb replacement
In order to promote precision and accuracy of a batch-document scanning process, it is desirable to ensure that quality standards for the scanners are continually met. Improved method and apparatus for calibrating imaging equipment are needed.